PREDESTINATION
by Clairinee
Summary: "Jungyeon, seorang gadis yang dilahirkan dari keluarga yang sederhana harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia berubah menjadi seorang lelaki yang dimana dia harus menulis kembali takdir nya sebagai seorang lelaki. Seketika kehidupannya dan kisah cintanya berubah sekejap tanpa ia kira sebelumnya. Jungkook, itulah nama nya sekarang." VKOOK/TAEKOOK V!Top Jungkook!Bottom
1. RE-DESTINATION

**Predestination**

Author by : Snow Sanee

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, and other cast (Clairine Smith, Mr. Smith and Jungkook's family)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Desclaimer : typo(s), yaoi, boys love, OOC,

Summary :

" _Jungyeon, seorang gadis yang dilahirkan dari keluarga yang sederhana harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia berubah menjadi seorang lelaki yang dimana dia harus menulis kembali takdir nya sebagai seorang lelaki. Seketika kehidupannya dan kisah cintanya berubah sekejap tanpa ia kira sebelumnya. Jungkook, itulah nama nya sekarang."_

Song by : House of Cards – BTS

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Part 1 : PROLOG

Siapa yang tak mau kehidupannya berubah dalam sekejap

Apalagi berubah menjadi apa yang ia inginkan.

Namun bagaimana jika kehidupan itu tidak pernah diinginkan oleh dirinya? Seakan-akan kehidupan tersebut dipaksakan untuk dijalaninya, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

-.-

Jungyeon, seorang gadis yang dilahirkan dari keluarga yang sederhana dan kasih sayang. Ia adalah gadis yang periang. Bibir plum dan pipi tembemnya menambahkan kesan manis dan childish pada dirinya.

Namun ia tak akan mengira bahwa tuhan menghendaki ia untuk berubah menjadi seorang lelaki. Hal ini tak pernah ia bayangkan dan ia tak menginginkan ini. ia tak pernah melakukan kegiatan berat seperti yang lelaki lakukan. Ia tidak suka sepakbola, ia tidak suka berkelahi, ia tidak suka menjadi lelaki.

Dan kenapa tuhan menyuruh ia untuk menjadi lelaki?

Apa tujuan ia diberi ujian seperti ini?

Akankah dia mengeluh terus-menerus?

Akankah dia menyerah?

Kenapa ia ditakdirkan dengan kehidupan seperti ini?

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Kenapa tuhan memberikan cobaan yang besar seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

"Kenapa…hiks… kenapa..?"

Isak tangis mengaung di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit itu. Isak tangis yang menyayat, yang tersirat kebingungan, kekesalan, dan keputus-asaan.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan bekas air mata.

Ia menatap wajahnya sendiri di sebuah cermin yang berada di kamar itu. Kenapa harus ada cermin disini, pikirnya.

Ditatapnya sosok yang sangat asing di pantulan cermin itu, sosok yang berbeda, sosok yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sosok lelaki yang tak pernah ia lihat,

Sebelum ia melakukan operasi sialan itu.

'maafkan saya, tapi anak anda divonis menderita kelainan pada alat reproduksinya. Ini termasuk penyakit yang sangat langka diderita.'

Samar-samar ingatannya sebelum operasi terngiang di kepalanya. Ia memijit-mijit kepalanya yang mulai pening.

'untuk keselamatan dan kesehatan anak anda, kami harus melakukan operasi, namun operasi ini hanya dapat dilakukan di luar negeri, di rumah sakit ini memiliki keterbatasan untuk melakukan operasi pada penyakit yang langka, seperti penyakit yang anak anda derita.'

'dimana memangnya operasi seperti itu dilakukan?'

'London, mrs.'

"Ayah siapa dia?" Tanya gadis itu kepada ayahnya yang masih sibuk mengamati manusia dibalik kaca kamar. Matanya tertuju tanpa berkedip melihat pemuda yang ayahnya amati sedari tadi.

"Dia adalah pasien ayah, kenapa memangnya, Clay. Baru ini ayah mendengar kau sangat penasaran dengan pasien ayah."

"ia …. Ia tampan." Senyuman lebar terpancar dari gadis ini. Matanya masih belum berhenti menatap wajah itu.

Ayahnya terkejut, baru kali ini anak semata wayangnya mengatakan seorang pemuda bahwa pemuda itu tampan. Sebelumnya, anaknya tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang lelaki. Kemudian, sang ayah tersenyum.

Ia tahu, anaknya sedang jatuh cinta.

Gadis itu, Clairine, sedang mengamati seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Ia menatap lekat wajah pemuda tersebut. Wajah tampan nan manis yang dimiliki pemuda itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona, termasuk Clairine. Ia tak berniat untuk mengganggu dan menghampiri. Ia pikir melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah cukup.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi ia tatap tanpa berkedip merasa ada sepasang mengamatinya. Sejenak ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dan ia langsung melihat sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergulai.

"Hei, iya kau yang disana?" teriak lelaki itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannnya.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya segera bersembunyi ke tembok yang berada di sebelahnya. 'Yatuhan, aku ketauhan melihat dia, bagaimana ini?' pikirnya panic. Ia segera berlari ke dalam gedung, namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan seseorang.

"Hei, kenapa kamu kabur?"

Bagaikan bom atom yang akan meledak, detak jantung gadis itu sudah tak beraturan lagi, seakan ingin membuncahkan isinya.

Ia tidak bisa mengatur deru nafasnya, kupu-kupu seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya, tubuhnya melayang, pikirannya kosong. Matanya menatap kaku tangan kirinya digenggam oleh tangan lelaki yang ia amati tadi.

"A..a.. Aku.. aku.. maafkan aku.. aku tadi tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa, aku juga tidak bermaksud menanyakan itu, aku cuman penasaran saja, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu dengan Dr. Smith."

"Itu ayahku."

"Ah, benarkah? Pantas saja setiap aku melihatmu di gedung ini aku selalu melihatmu dengan dokter. Salam kenal, aku Jungyeon, eh maksudnya Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." Ucap lelaki itu dengan senyuman kelincinya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Clairine, Clairine Arbelle Smith" ucapnya sambil membalas jabat tangan dari lelaki itu.

Pada saat itulah, gadis itu menyadari dia mencintai lelaki itu dengan tulus, dan walaupun tanpa ia ketahui cintanya tak kan dibalas dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku suka padamu, kook. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook terkesiap mendengar ucapan gadis cantik di depannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini dulunya adalah seorang wa-"

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu."

Jungkook terdiam. Dia pernah berpikir bahwa dia menyukai gadis berkulit putih kaukasoid ini. Namun tak pernah terbesit kata mencintai di hatinya.

Dia masih bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Dia ingin mengatakan 'tidak', tetapi ia takut akan menyakiti Clairine. Selama ini dia hanya menganggap gadis itu sebatas adik, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan apalagi dia tahu kalau dia dulu adalah seorang wanita, yang mana hati dan perasaannya masih seperti wanita, yang masih menyukai lelaki. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang ini adalah lelaki. Dia bingung. Apakah ini normal? Apakah normal jika seorang lelaki yang dulunya wanita menyukai seorang wanita? Apakah normal jika sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menyukai wanita dan masih menyukai lelaki yang faktanya sejenis dengan dirinya? Banyak tanda tanya yang melayang di pikirannya. Nihil.. Semua tanda Tanya itu tak ada yang terjawab satupun. Tidak ada yang akan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan di pikirannya.

"So, what's your answer, kook?"

"I..I like you too."

Senyuman cerah dari Clairine sekejap memudar. Ia tahu Jungkook tidak akan pernah mencintai seorang yang dianggapnya adik sendiri.

"I know, kook. It doesn't matter to me, I don't care if you said just like me or don't like me." Senyuman terpaksa tersungging di bibirnya. Jungkook tahu itu. Tapi apa daya itulah yang hanya bisa dia lakukan. Jungkook pun menundukkan kepala, memejamkan matanya berharap hal yang ia lakukan tak salah.

"Kook.."

Jungkook mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil pelan.

"Iya, Clay?"

Mereka berdua lama terdiam. Clairine yang sepertinya belum ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan Jungkook yang hanya bisa terdiam menunggu Clairine untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bisakah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Alangkah terkejutnya Jungkook mendengar ucapan Clairine yang terkesan berani 'menembaknya' duluan.

"Hah? Kau serius?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku murahan. Yang mau menyatakan cintanya duluan kepada lelaki. Tapi aku benar-benar serius, Kook." Ucap Clairine sambil terisak tangis. Dia malu melakukan ini. Pikiran dan mulutnya kali ini sedang tak bekerja sama. Dan sekarang dia harus menanggung resiko yang telah diperbuat oleh mulutnya yang seenaknya mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Clairine menatap Jungkook. Jungkook sedang menundukkan kepalanya, tak ada pergerakan sama sekali untuk menggerakkan mulutnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Sebegitukah tak berarti dirinya di hati Jungkook? Sebegitukah tak penting dirinya di kehidupan Jungkook. Selama ini seorang Jeon Jungkook yang ia prioritaskan, namun Jungkook tak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Clairine melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

"Just try, please.."

"…"

"Kook.."

"Okay… I will try, Clay."

Clairine terkejut. Dia tak salah dengar kah? Apakah Jungkook bilang kalau dia menerimanya? Apakah ada yang salah pada pendengarannya, atau yang ia dengar tadi hanyalah ilusi?

"R-Reallyy, kook?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I will try to be your boyfriend. And I afford to love you and I hope you can make me till I will love you truly" ucap Jungkook yakin.

Clairine tak kuat menahan kegembiraannya. Ia menghaburkan kegembiraannya dalam pelukan Jungkook. Ia memeluk Jungkook dengan erat, tak ingin lelaki yang dicintainnya ini pergi kemana-mana. Ia sangat senang sekali. Orang yang ia sangat cintai membalas pelukannya dan sekarang bernotabene menjadi kekasihnya. Ia menangis bahagia.

"Kenapa menangis? wajahmu jadi jelek jika menangis seperti itu." Jungkook menepis air mata yang jatuh dipipi Clairine. Hal itu membuat Clairine tambah menangis. Yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook menurutnya sangat romantic. Hal ini membuat Jungkook kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan tangis Clairine. Segera ia peluk kekasihnya itu, berharap tangisannya akan berhenti. Dan terbukti, setelah lama di pelukan Jungkook, tangisan Clairine perlahan mulai berhenti dan sekarang sudah tidak terdengar lagi isak tangisnya.

"Jungkook, I will make you love me then."

TBC


	2. ACCIDENTAL MEET

**Predestination**

Author by : Snow Sanee

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, and other cast (Clairine Smith, Mr. Smith and Jungkook's family)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Desclaimer : typo(s), yaoi, boys love, OOC,

Summary :

" _Jungyeon, seorang gadis yang dilahirkan dari keluarga yang sederhana harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia berubah menjadi seorang lelaki yang dimana dia harus menulis kembali takdir nya sebagai seorang lelaki. Seketika kehidupannya dan kisah cintanya berubah sekejap tanpa ia kira sebelumnya. Jungkook, itulah nama nya sekarang."_

Song by : Coffee – BTS

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Part 2 : ACCIDENTAL MEET

Matahari pada pagi itu sangat bersemangat memancarkan sinarnya. Burung-burung pun tak kalah semangat menyambut pagi cerah ini dengan menyanyikan kicauan merdunya. Begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Pagi-pagi ia sudah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota London. Ia berencana untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan museum dengan bus, sehingga langkahnya pun tertuju ke halte bis terdekat.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Bus pun datang. Jungkook segera memasuki bus tersebut. Dilihatnya di dalam bus ada seseorang lelaki yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri. Sepi sekali pagi-pagi begini, batinnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk dan segera mengambil headphonenya, mungkin sambil mendengarkan lagu akan lebih menyenangkan. Jungkook memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lagu yang ia dengar. Namun acara mendengar lagunya yang tenang terganggu ketika dia merasa ada suatu benda yang menggelinding dan berhenti di sebelah sepatunya. Sebuah penghapus, punya siapa pikirnya. Ditengoknya orang yang satu-satunya berada di bus selain dia, 'Sepertinya ini milik dia' batin Jumgkook.

Jungkook pun mulai menghampiri orang yang yang duduk di belakangnya. tampak sosok lelaki itu sedang menggambar sesuatu dan sekarang ia celingak celinguk seakan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Ah, iya. Penghapusku tadi jatuh."

"Inikah benda yang kau cari?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menyodorkan penghapus hitam kepada lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap lelaki itu.

'Ya tuhan dia tampan.' Batin Jungkook.

'Wajahnya indah sekali' batin lelaki itu.

Lelaki berdua ini lama terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Jungkook sadar dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada lelaki di depannya yang sampai sekarang belum saja berkedip.

"Halo..Halo.. Are you okay?"

Sang empu yang ditanya akhirnya tersadar dan segera menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. 'Memalukan, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?' pikirnya.

"Terima kasih ya. Omong-omong apa kau baru saja masuk bus ini? Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang selain aku di bus ini."

"Tidak, mungkin aku sudah 10 menit di dalam bus ini. Sejak aku masuk tadi, aku melihatmu sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan serius. Sepertinya itu yang membuatmu tidak tersadar kalau aku sudah masuk sedari tadi."

"Begitukah? Maafkan aku hehe" ucapnya dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Oh ya, duduk saja di sebelahku."

"Baiklah" ucap jungkook sambil duduk di sebelah lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal pagi ini.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung, kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung. Siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki itu yang rupanya bernama Taehyung.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Panggil saja Jungkook." Ucapnya lengkap dengan cengiran kelincinya.

"Pantas saja, wajahmu sangat familiar, ternyata kau orang korea, akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang berkewarganegaraan sama denganku. Kau tahu di London ini jarang sekali aku menemukan orang korea yang seumuran denganku." Ucap Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau sangat beruntung bertemu denganku."

Tidak berapa lama Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat akrab, mereka bercakap-cakap layaknya teman yang sudah lama dekat. Percakapan mereka terkadang diselingi dengan tertawa dan canda. Jungkook pun akhirnya mengetahui kalau Taehyung berusia 2 tahun di atasnya, sehingga ia memanggil Taehyung dengan hyung dan Taehyung pun mengetahui kalau Jungkook berusia di bawahnya dan ia memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan 'Kookie' yang akhirnya mengundang gelak tawa dari Jungkook. Jungkook merasa baru ini ada orang yang memberikan panggilan untuknya dan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung terkesan lucu.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika bus berhenti tiba-tiba, Jungkook melihat ke luar pemandangan jendela. Bus berhenti di tempat yang ia tuju.

"Wah sepertinya ini tempat yang aku tuju, percakapan kita sepertinya terhenti dulu, terima kasih untuk percakapan hari ini. Senang sekali sudah bertemu denganmu, hyung." Ucap Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya keluar dari bus.

"Tunggu… ah, aku lupa meminta nomor handphonenya. Bodoh sekali kau Kim Taehyung." Ucapnya merutuki kebodohannya setelah melihat Jungkook yang sudah keluar dari pintu bus.

Taehyung memegang dadanya. Ada perasaan tak enak di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan sedari tadi. Peluhnya bercucuran, debaran jantungnya pun tak berhenti. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begini? Apa dia sedang sakit?

Taehyung segera memegang dahinya, namun dahinya tak panas. Berarati ia tak demam, lalu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Atau mungkin..

"Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengurus pendaftaran masuk kuliahmu. Ayahmu juga sudah menyetujuinya. Clay, nanti kau pergi bersama-sama dengan Jungkook, ya? Bantu dia mengurusi administrasi dan pengenalan tempat kuliahnya."

"Baik, Dad. Ayo Oppa, kita pergi." ajak Clay langsung menggandeng tangan Jungkook.  
Tampak wajah Jungkook yang terkejut mendengar tuturan kekasihnya. "Sekarang?"

.

.

Sampailah mereka di Universitas Oxford, dimana Clay berkuliah, dan Jungkook pun akan berkuliah disana.  
Jungkook hanya bisa ternganga melihat kemegahan universitas termegah itu, yang mana mengeluarkan para-para ilmuwan dan tokoh-tokoh penting, seperti Bill Clinton, Stephen Hawking, Huge Grant, dan lain-lain.  
Jungkook tak habis pikir bahwa Ia akan berkuliah disini, ini adalah kuliah idaman para masyarakat dunia, dan Ia bisa masuk sini dengan mudahnya.  
Jungkook bukan main senangnya. Jika tidak ramai, mungkin dia akan berteriak kegirangan.  
Ayahnya Clay, Dr. Smith bekerja sebagai dosen disini, tapi tak memungkiri bahwa Clay masuk di universitas ini karena prestasinya yang sangat baik bukan semata-mata ayahnya yang mengajar disini.

.

.

"Nah, ini adalah taman universitas ini, ini sangat luas, kita bisa melakukan apa saja disini, kebanyakan tempat ini dijadikan para mahasiswa untuk bersantai setelah kelas selesai." tutur Clairine yang terus menjelaskan seluk beluk universitas.

"Drrtt" bunyi getaran handphone Clairine tak berhenti. Clairine pun segera menjawab dan tak lama ia menjelaskan ke Jungkook bahwa Ia harus segera pergi karena ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan pagi ini. Clairine pun lekas pergi dan sebelumnya Ia bilang akan bertemu lagi nanti di kantin.

Orang yang diberikan penjelasan hanya mengangguk saja, ia juga tidak mengingat sebagian penjelasan dari Clairine, dia hanya sibuk mengagumi tempat itu yang mungkin terlalu megah untuk dijadikan universitas, pikirnya.

Jungkook terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman, sampai akhirnya Ia terhenti. Ia terkejut tepatnya.

Ia terkejut melihat sesosok lelaki tampan dengan rambut light brownnya sedang duduk di pagar taman, yang memisahkan antara taman dan pintu masuk samping, yang mana sosok lelaki itu sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Seketika lelaki yang ditatap itu menoleh balik ke arah Jungkook, ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dari Jungkook, awalnya Ia hanya mengeluarkan tatapan kosongnyaa, namun tak lama ia sama terkejutnya dengan Jungkook. Jungkook yang ditatap balik segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia malu telah ketahuan menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Tidak mungkin itu dia" Jungkook berusaha menyadarkan dirinya bahwa mungkin Ia sedang mengantuk atau hanya sekedar ilusi saja yang Ia lihat tadi. Mana mungkin orang yang baru ia temui kemarin bertemu kembali dengannya. Kebetulankah? Tapi Jungkook tak dapat mengendalikan degup jantungnya jika Ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang ia temui di bus kemarin.

"Jeon Jungkook" sapa lelaki itu.

Jungkook membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan. "Tae-hyung"

"Ah ternyata benar kau, aku pikir tadi siapa, pantas saja seperti familiar melihat dirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kookie?" tanyanya ramah.

"Itu.. aku.." Jungkook bingung ingin menjawab apa, apalag sebenarnya dia sedang terpesona dengan penampilan kasual Taehyung, dengan celana jeans robek dan sweater yang terlihat pas dengannya.

"Jangan bilang kau mahasiswa baru disini?" wajah Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Hampir saja napas Jungkook terhenti ketika Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya secara tiba-tiba. Yatuhan, jika aku berbicara dengannya setiap hari bisa saja aku mati berdiri disini, ucap dalam hatinya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk membalas pertanyaan dari Taehyung melalui kata-kata.

"Kau mahasiswa disini, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung. Jungkook pun terdiam lagi.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku tidak menghiraukanmu, aku hanya bingung mencari topik pembicaraan."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku juga terdiam karena tidak tahu topik yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi ke hyung"

"Baiklah, Aku Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis Internasional, semester 3 dan kau, Kookie?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, mahasiswa baru jurusan Hubungan Internasional." ucap Jungkook sambil menjabat tangan Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin, kau lapar?"

"Sepertinya setelah berkeliling universitas agar melelahkan, mungkin aku ingin membeli minuman disana."

Tanpa persetujuan Jungkook, Taehyung pun langsung menarik tangan dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Taehyung tak tahu Jungkook setengah mati menahan salah tingkahnya, walaupun begitu Jungkook akhirnya pasrah ditarik oleh Taehyung ke kantin.

Di kantin, mereka bercanda tawa seperti biasanya. Tak jarang Jungkook memukul tangan Taehyung karena keusilannya kepada Jungkook.

"Oh ya, bagaimana bisa kita kebetulan bertemu disini, baru saja kemarin kita bertemu, dan sekarang bertemu. Mau tahu tidak?" bisik Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook.

"Mau tahu apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Kalau ada dua orang bertemu secara kebetulan selama 3 hari berturut-turut, entah itu dimanapun dan kapanpun, itu artinya mereka jodoh."

"Yak, apa-apaan hyung, aku pikir kau mau bilang apa." ucap Jungkook sebal sambil melayangkan tinjuannya ke lengan Taehyung.

"Kau ini gemar sekali menyakiti tanganku. Tapi memang benar, Kookie. Kau saja yang tidak percaya. Dan aku pikir kita sepertinya jodoh." ucap Taehyung sambil mengeluskan tangannya ke lengan yang sudah menjadi target tinjuan Jungkook sedari tadi. Walaupun Jungkook berwajah manis, tapi tinjuannya berasa untuk ukuran seorang lelaki berwajah kellinci seperti Jungkook, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Apa-apaan hyung, ingin ku tendang eoh?" ucap Jungkook sarkatis, namun hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Taehyung.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita memanggil Jungkook sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Maaf meninggalkanmu duluan. Sungguh maafkan aku." wajah Jungkook terlihat bersalah, bukan karena dia dipanggil oleh Clairine, dia merasa waktu bersama Taehyung jadi berkurang karena ada Clairine yang memanggilnya. Coba saja Clairine tidak memanggilnya terlalu cepat, mungkin dia bisa lebih lama menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobrol dengan Taehyung.

"No problem, dude. Sudah sana pergi, dia sudah meneriakkan namamu dari tadi."

"Oke, hyung. Sampai bertemu lain waktu." ucap Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedari tadi melihat selembar brosur itu dengan serius. Ia sibuk memasukkan nomor telepon yang tercantum di brosur itu ke papan dial handphonenya. Jungkook pun langsung menekan tombol hijau dan tak perlu menunggu lama, sudah ada balasan dari telepon sebrang sana.

"Good Morning, saya Jeon Jungkook dari fakultas Hubungan Internasional. Saya melihat brosur bahwa sedang ada penerimaan baru untuk anggota tim basket. Saya ingin mendaftar."

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin mendaftar, datang saja ke lapangan basket nanti sore jam 3, apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, baiklah nanti aku datang, terima kasih atas infonya."

Jungkook pun langsung menutup panggilan tersebut. Dia sangat bertekad untuk masuk ke dalam tim basket di universitas ini. Bukan sekedar ingin mengambil ketenaran menjadi anggota tim baket, tapi basket adalah daya tariknya. Walaupun Ia dulu adalah wanita, Ia tetap menyukai basket, sejak SMP ia sudah sangat tertarik pada basket, Jungkook juga sering mengikuti lomba basket wanita antarsekolah. Ia tak ingin membuang kesempatan ini ketika dia melihat bahwa universitas nya sedang membutuhkan anggota tim basket.

Sore harinya, tepatnya pukul 14.45, Jungkook sudah berada di lapangan basket, lengkap dengan baju kaos putih dan celana selutut. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi, Ia pikir tak mungkin Ia tak akan masuk, skill nya tak diragukan. Dulu ia menjadi kapten di timnya. Akan sangat malu sekali dirinya jika Ia tak dapat masuk menjadi anggota tim basket.

Ia melihat bola basket yang menganggur di sudut lapangan. Ia pikir tak salahnya jika Ia menunggu para pemain ke lapangan jika Ia bermain basket sebentar. Jungkook pun segera mendribble bola itu, melakukan shooting dan sesekali melakukan slam dunk. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, Jungkook sudah terlihat kelelahan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengumpulkan oksigen yang persediaannya telah terkuras sedikit sehabis ia bermain tadi. Setelah Ia merasa cukup banyak mengumpulkan persediaan oksigen, Jungkook pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Namun secara tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang melayangkan lemparan bola ke Jungkook. Untung saja Jungkook sigap dalam menangkap bolanya, mungkin saja Ia terpental setelah menangkap bola itu.

"Hai, Kookie. Baru saja kemarin kita bertemu"

Jungkook terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Ia bertemu Taehyung secara 3 hari beturut-turut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" tanya Jungkook tergagap.

"Aku anggota tim basket ini. Aku wakil kaptennya. Wah jangan bilang kau ingin mendaftar ke tim ini."

"Ya, aku memang berniat ingin masuk tim basket ini."

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jungkook. Jungkook tak habis pikir, kenapa Taehyung hobi sekali membuat orang jantungan dengan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jungkook sedikit menghindar ketika Ia sadar jaraknya dan Taehyung sangat dekat.

Taehyung mengeluarkan senyuman lengkap dengan smirknya yang kurang ajar.

"Kita sudah bertemu tiga hari secara berturut-turut. Kubilang apa, kita ini jodoh, Kookie"

TBC

Ditunggu review nya teman-teman^-^


End file.
